Last Man Standing
by Gaia's prophecy
Summary: Songfic.Dos gemelos luchando contra la culpa, como sobrevives a tu propia conciencia?


CONSTE EN ACTAS: ni los personajes ni la cancion que se leeran a continuacion me pertenecen (por lastima). Los meritos se deben a Kurumada y Hammerfall... y si, el delirio es propio.

I …I am the one  
The one …who lost control  
Control …but in the end I'd be the  
Last Man Standing

I …I am the one  
The one …who sold his soul  
His soul …forever gone to be the  
Last Man Standing

Glorious, noble in my mind, everything a fight to win  
Taking all and giving whatever my pride would let me  
Not backing down, not giving in

I wouldn't lose, I couldn't

El dolor le era insoportable. Realmente no podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas. Todos juntos, como una familia, lograron salir de los peores tormentos que podía soportar cualquier humano. Y luego estuvieron a salvo. El pensó que todo seria olvidado, que nada podría salir mal ahora. Pero que carajos, eran humanos. Y los humanos se ofenden, se traicionan, no olvidan y sobre todas las cosas, no perdonan.

EL nunca había querido lastimar a sus hermanos de armas, no era él cuando lo hizo. No era él el que mataba a los guardias o a cualquiera que se atreviera a descubrir su identidad. Pero que mierdas. Así como salieron de la torre donde los dioses los habían encerrado, sintió como todas las miradas lo acusaban. Se hubiera ido, pero no tenia a donde; y la diosa no lo permitía. Estaba cansado, cansado de tantas peleas, de tanta traición, de tantas mentiras. Y todas habían sido por su culpa. Aparte ¿Cómo haría para recomponer su vida luego de 13 años de mentiras? Solo en uno de los aposentos de su templo se castigaba en silencio. Sentía las miradas de todos los que habían confiado en el. De todos los que había dado muerte por una estupidez, por no poder ser mas fuerte que un espíritu maligno. Un par de lágrimas rodaron, tenia que buscar la forma, estaba obligado a seguir adelante.

I …I am the one  
The one …who lost control  
Control …but in the end I'd be the  
Last Man Standing

I …I am the one  
The one …who sold his soul  
His soul …forever gone to be the  
Last Man Standing

I walk alone with my head held high, never felt that I belonged  
Stand my ground at all costs running through life with blindfolds  
Just for the right- right to be wrong

Nothing would rule my world but…

Sentado solo en las rocas, miraba las olas despedazarse en la costa. Por un segundo pensó en como sería, hacerse añicos contra una de esas grades piedras, que finalmente el agua le diera la muerte que le había estado destinada muchos años atrás. Se sintió pequeño, como un papel mugriento en una montaña de basura. Eso era, se sentía como una basura. Un ser tan poco valioso como para pedir el perdón de ese grupo. ¿Cómo seria posible?

Recordó como Milo le perdono la vida, hacia poco tiempo atrás. Y volvió a ver los ojos del escorpión. No fue por redención que el tiro de gracia se había transformado en el de salvación. Fue por pedido de la diosa, y por lastima. Él, que había liberado a Poseidón, y logró engañarlo para que atacara al mundo. Y se había sentido poderoso, invencible. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era vengarse de su hermano, el buenito, y aplastar a los mocosos pichones de dorados como si fueran cucarachas. Y uno de esos mocosos le salvo la vida por lastima.

No era que le disgustara la idea, siempre había sido una suerte de paria. Y sin dudas el Santuario nunca fue su hogar, siempre a la sombra de su hermano, el bueno y grandioso Saga. Pero el Saint de géminis había caído tan bajo como él. Le daba pena eso. A su hermano si le importaban los demás, no como él. ¿Como él? ¿Realmente siempre le habían importado tan poco los doraditos como el les decía?

Se agarró la cabeza con ganas de arrancársela. De repente, ver a esos chiquitines a los que más de una vez cuido convertidos en hombres, y verlos pelear hasta la muerte, y aún más allá. ¿Porque se había enojado con ellos? Si cuando chicos siempre lo divertían y lo tomaban como el "hermano simpático". ¡Estúpido! Grito para sus adentros. Quisiste matar a aquellos que durante años quisiste y cuidaste. Y ellos ahora te tenían odio y lastima. ¿Ese era el precio que debía pagar por no seguir las leyes? ¿Valía la pena?

Seeing clearer what I've done  
I'd refuse to let things go  
I could never once admit I'm wrong  
And what do I have to show?

Respiro profundo. La noche le había dado un poco de coraje, y decidió salir de su escondite. Al menos por un rato. Como una sombra atravesó la casa de Tauro, rogando a los dioses no encontrarse con ese bonachón que la habitaba. No porque no quisiera verlo, sino porque sabia que la bondad y simpatía del más cabeza dura del Santuario lo reducirían a un estado peor que el de un bebe sin su biberón, y no podía permitirse que nadie lo viera así. Menos ahora.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia Aries un frío le corrió por el espinazo. Esos seguro que estarían despiertos, Kiki jamás durmió temprano, y la idea de cruzarse con Mu le hacia mirar con ganas hacia atrás, a su refugio. El ariano seguramente no le diría nada, pero que diantres, si el mató a su maestro, tomó su lugar y encina tildó al carnero de traidor. Definitivamente no quería ni ver a Mu. Un nuevo suspiro. Con un poco de suerte estaría reparando alguna armadura, o haciendo algo lejos del paso del geminiano. Cruzó corriendo ese templo, como si todos los espectros le estuvieran pisando los talones. Solo cuando llegó al teatro que servia de lugar de entrenamiento se calmó un poco. Miró al cielo. Las estrellas parecían felices por esa diáfana noche de verano.

Si bien la luna aún no había aparecido en los cielos, la costumbre a la oscuridad permitió que Saga mirara a su alrededor. El suelo estaba extrañamente limpio, cosa que no le impedía sentir ese enfermizo olor a sangre seca. Sintió que estaba bien, la paz y la belleza de esa noche eran demasiado perfectas para un hereje como él. El olor de la sangre le servirían para pagar sus culpas por el momento, al menos hasta que se entenga que enfrentar con la realidad. Se recostó en el centro del predio. De nuevo suspiró profundo. Si algún descuidado pasaba y no lo veía, mejor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando poner su agitada mente en blanco. Preguntándose que podía hacer para ganar el perdón de aquellos a quienes clavó un puñal por la espalda. Metafórica y literalmente hablando.

Unos minutos pasaron, el silencio era tan profundo que casi había logrado calmarse, pero ni su espíritu ni su alrededor estaban de su lado. Un ¡Ay! Retumbo en todo el lugar, otro grito similar, pero de distinto portador le respondió. Se giró hasta quedar de costado, con un gesto de dolor en su fruncido seño. Eso era un poco peor de lo que el mismo había imaginado. Que alguien esperara a que apareciera y estuviera calmado para aplicarle un correctivo puntapié en las costillas. Miró a su alrededor, casi al borde de las lagrimas, porque aún así no creía que ninguno de los habitantes del santuario sea tan cobarde.

Un bulto se movía, a pocos metros de él. Kanon estaba ahora boca abajo, comiendo tierra y con una rodilla muy dolorida. Casi no le dio importancia al pie, se había chocado con algo relativamente blando. Y si, pensó, ni la tierra misma debe querer que entre a este lugar. Pero ahora le prestaba atención a ese bulto. Por mas que tuviera los ojos destrozados por llorar, podía diferenciar la silueta de algún animal de la de un hombre. Al principio se asustó, temió que fuera alguno de los dorados. O peor, que el mismo Shion se le presentara. Eso si sería el final. Ese tipo realmente la había pasado mal por su culpa, primero cuando era más chico, y le hacía la vida imposible al Antiguo patriarca. Sino lo otro, el no lo vio, pero no sabia si podría enfrentarse al hombre al que Saga había asesinado a traición, y solo los dioses sabían porque el muy cabeza dura había vuelto. ¿Que podía demostrar el dragón marino frente a ese personaje, tan querido por todos, tan admirado por él?

Saga miro al hombre que estaba a su lado. Se estaba agarrando la rodilla. Mirándolo fijo. Alguno de los dos suspiró, era una verdadera tranquilidad que era solo su hermano, y ninguno de los otros. Se quedaron largo rato observándose, sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos. Uno de ellos estornudo. Un tímido "salud" le contesto. Entonces se miraron. Uno claro espejo del otro. Ambos solos, dolidos, culpables. Los ojos irritados, sostenidos por gruesas líneas violetas que demostraban cansancio de días. Sin quererlo, los gemelos se levantaron y quedaron enfrentados. Ninguno tenia ya el porte que los caracterizaba, lo habían cambiado por uno mas humano, mas frágil. El silencio y la parálisis que enfrentaban era cortada con precisión por el viento de la noche. Alguno murmuró un insulto y se tapo los ojos, el otro hizo lo mismo. Dieron un paso o dos, los suficientes para chocarse, linda excusa.

Se abrazaron con fuerza. No importaba si alguien los veía. Ambos solos, dolidos, culpables. Pero hermanos por esas causas. Nadie jamás sabría que era lo que les estaba pasando, pero al menos en esto, después de tantos años, volvían a estar juntos, tal vez mejor que en el pasado. Y por un segundo, ambos supieron que no estaban solos en ese calvario en el que ellos mismos se habían metido. Y, por un segundo, ambos supieron que podrían llegar a superar y enmendar sus errores.

Seeing clearer what's at stake  
And the things I have to change  
I just hope I can, it's not too late  
To get a chance to end this pain


End file.
